


Sonbahar

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After infinity war, F/M, Out of Canon, Spoilers
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Bir sonbahar sabahı gösteriyordu genç kadın ona kapalı gözkapaklarının ardında, ağaçlardaki yaprakların güzel yüzünü çevrelen saçları kadar kırmızı olduğu.





	Sonbahar

**Author's Note:**

> Thor Ragnarok ve Avengers Infinity War spoiler'ı içerir.
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
>  
> 
> -SPOILER-  
> Infinity War'da Thanos'un Thor'u öldürdüğünü var sayıyoruz ve Wanda/Vision ilişkisini yok sayıyoruz.

Kolunu dayadığı cam soğuktu, yatak odasının dışındaki gece gibi. Tenini ürpertiyor, tüylerini diken diken ediyordu, yatak odasının dışındaki gece gibi. Karanlığın içinde minik kristal parçaları misali yağmur taneli seçiliyordu sokak lambalarının acınası aydınlığında belli belirsiz. Hışımla cama çarpıyor ve yenik düşüp dökülüyorlardı bir bir. Çok sayıda mağlup vardı camın üzerinde, çok sayıda ölü, biri kayıp hiçliğe karıştığı anda gökyüzünden düşen bir başkası alıyordu yerini beklemeksizin. 

Apartmanın önündeki, pencerenin hizasına denk gelen geniş yapraklı, dalları hiçlikle bütünleşiyormuş gibi görünen devasa ağaç bir canavara benziyordu gecenin karanlığında. Tüm kainatı yutmak istercesine ağzını açmış korkunç bir yaratık gibi görünüyordu çatık kaşlarla onu izleyen adamın gözüne ve yıllar öncesinde kalmış başka canavarları getiriyordu aklına. Hala kabuslarında gördüğü; onu uykusundan men eden; hayatı boyunca bir kulağı hep olağandışı seslerde, bir gözü daima tetikte dolaşmasına neden olan canavarlar… Ne tuhaftı, canavarlardan bu kadar korkması, bir zamanlar kendisi de onlardan biri değilmiş gibi. Ve ne tuhaftı, korkusunu kendisine itiraf edebilmesi, yıllarca kimseye, kardeşine bile, bahsetmemişken kabuslarından, karabasanlarından kaçmışken köşe bucak.

Okyanusun ortasındaki bir buzdağına benzetirdi kendini hep. Darbe alıp yaralansa bile –ki aldığı darbeleri artık kendisi dahi sayamaz olmuştu- sürdürebiliyordu var olmayı. Paramparça ediyordu kendisine çarpanları. Bu yüzden korkuyordu insanlar ondan. Sonuçta kim isterdi ki batacağını bile bile çarpmak bir buzdağına? Onu yok edebilmek, onu eritmekten geçiyordu ancak. Ama yapamıyorlardı, eritemiyorlardı onu, eritemezlerdi de zaten. Bu yüzden vazgeçmemiş miydi duygularından? Kalbinde hiçbir şey bırakmamıştı erişebilecekleri, onu eritip yok edemesinler diye.

İnsanları öldürmüştü. Masum insanları. Yüzlercesini.

Canavarlarla işbirliği yapmış ve onlara yardım etmişti. Kendisi de bir canavar değil miydi zaten hâlihazırda?

Yalan söylemişti, yalan üstüne yalan, hiçbirinden pişmanlık duymadan.

İhanet etmişti, kendisine güvenen insanlara. Her seferinde.

Kardeşini hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Defalarca.

Kardeşine, ailesine zarar verilmesine göz yummuştu. Hatta bizzat kendisi yakmıştı canlarını, sayamayacağı kadar çok kez.

Yalnızlığı seçmiş ve ona ulaşmaya çalışan herkesi kendi bataklığında boğmuştu, kardeşi dahil.

Zarar vermişti, herkese, en çok da kardeşine.

Ve ölümüne sebep olmuştu.

O, Loki, Odinson, God of Mischief…

Öldürmüştü, kendisini hayatta en çok seven insanı, kardeşini, yıllar önce. Ama hala taptazeydi pişmanlığı, ilk günkü gibi perişan oluyordu hala her hatırladığında.

Asgard yok olmuştu, tamamen. Hayatı boyunca tanıdığı, bildiği her şey uzayın sonsuz boşluğunda kaybolup gitmişti. Bir uzay gemisindeydiler, o, kardeşi ve geriye kalan Asgard halkı. Hiçbiri hayatta değildi artık. Yüce Titan’ın çocukları olma şerefine erişmişlerdi. Onun yüzünden. Onun güç tutkusu ve hırsı yüzünden. Asla bir Tanrı olamamış 1500 yaşındaki bir adamın ruhundan hiçbir zaman silemediği hainliği yüzünden.

Tesseract’ı verdiğinde kardeşinin canını bağışlayacağını sanmıştı. Ne kadar da aptaldı.   
Amansız bir güç kavgası. Asla Tanrı olamamış bir adamla kendini Tanrı zanneden başka bir adam arasında ve gerçek Tanrı olmuştu bu kavgadan nasibini alan. 

Ve o gün erimeye başlamıştı Loki. Yıllardır eriyordu, her gece parça parça. Göz kenarlarından dökülüyordu buza çevirdiği kalbini hayaletleri, yanaklarında soğuk izler bırakıyorlardı kayıp gittikçe, hiçliğe karıştıklarında başka hayaletler alıyordu yerlerini beklemeksizin. 

Yağmur hafiflemişti. Birkaç saat sonra başlayacak günün yumuşak ışıkları görünüyordu ufukta. Pencerenin önündeki ağaç canavara benzemiyordu artık, kızıl yaprakları rüzgarda ahenkle dans ederken güzel bir sonbahar sabahı olacağının müjdesini veriyordu dünyaya. Gözleri dışarıdaki dünyanın güzelliğini seyre dalmışken göğsüne tatlı bir sıcaklıkla birlikte bir rahatlama duygusu yayılmaya başlamıştı. Loki’nin gözyaşı damlamış dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi ansızın ve bakışlarını pencereden çekip soluna baktı göz ucuyla. Başının yanında süzülen parmakların ve yaydıkları kızın ışıltıların ardından kendisine sevgiyle bakan bir çift gözle buluştu bakışları.

Wanda’nın parmak uçları yüzüne dokundu nazikçe, çenesini tutup başını tamamen kendisine doğru çevirdi, sonra alnında ve şakağında gezindi yumuşak dokunuşlarla ve yanağını kavradı avucuyla, diğer elinin parmakları havada kızıl ışıltılar yaymayı sürdürürken. Loki gözlerini kapatarak yüzünü Wanda’nın avucuna doğru eğdi, sıcaklığını daha çok hissetmek istercesine. Bir sonbahar sabahı gösteriyordu genç kadın ona kapalı gözkapaklarının ardında, ağaçlardaki yaprakların güzel yüzünü çevrelen saçları kadar kırmızı olduğu, ince yağmur damlaları eşliğinde sokaklar boyunca yürüdükleri, güneşin kahkahalarının üstüne doğduğu ve mutlu oldukları bir sonbahar sabahını. Bir illüzyon ya da hayal değildi bu, geçen sonbahardan kalma güzel bir anıydı; birlikte geçirdikleri çok sayıdaki mutlu andan bir tanesiydi.

Gözlerini açmadan, açarsa büyünün bozulacağından ve göğsüne yayılan tatlı sıcaklığı kaybedeceğinden korkarak yanağını kavrayan eli tuttu ve dudaklarına götürerek avucunu öptü. Wanda’nın gülümsediğini kapalı gözlerinin ardından görebiliyordu.

Bataklığında boğulmayan tek kişiydi Wanda, yalnızlığını delip geçebilen tek kişiydi. Onu affedilmeye değer olduğuna ikna edebilen, onun da herkes gibi yeni bir hayatı hak ettiğini ona kabul ettirebilen ve yeni hayatında seve seve yer verdiği tek kişiydi. 

Gözlerini açarak karşısındaki kadına baktı minnetle. “Teşekkür ederim.”

Wanda havada süzülen parmaklarını adamın ensesine koydu, dudaklarına güzel bir gülüş yerleşmişti. Aynı anda pencerenin ardındaki sonbahar sabahı yerini tekrar soğuk Mart gecesine bıraktı. Ama Loki’nin içini dolduran sıcaklık baki kalmıştı.

“Thor seni affederdi.” dedi Wanda, gözlerinde bildiğini belli eden bir bakışla, başını hafifçe sağ omzuna eğerek. Loki gülümsemesine engel olamayarak Wanda’nın yanaklarını kavradı ve başını öne eğerek alınlarını birbirine yasladı. Her zaman anlardı Wanda. Onu bu denli iyi tanıyan kimse olmamıştı bugüne kadar, kimseye müsaade etmemişti çünkü. Kalbini buzdan sarkıtlarla çevrelemiş ve kimsenin onları geçip ardındaki adamı görmesine izin vermemişti, kardeşinin bile.

“Sen de kendini affetmelisin artık.” 

“Yapamıyorum Wanda.” dedi zayıf bir sesle, gözpınarlarında hayaletler birikirken. Wanda’nın başparmakları yanaklarında geziniyordu usulca.

“Biliyorum.” Wanda’nın sesi anılarındaki sonbahar esintisi kadar yumuşaktı. “Ama hayatta kalmış olmanın bir anlamı olmalı. Kardeşlerimiz, biz hayat boyu arkalarından pişmanlık dolu gözyaşları dökelim diye ölmediler. Affedilmeyi hak ettiğimize inanmak zorundayız.”

Geri çekilerek anlayışlı gözlerini onunkilere kenetledi. “Kendini affetmeyi öğrenmek zorundasın, Thor için. Aksi takdirde dünyada gezinen bir ölüden başka bir şey değilsin demektir ve yaşamıyorsan Thor’un ölümünün bir anlamı yok demektir. Yaşamak için kendini affetmek zorundasın, kendimizi affetmek zorundayız.” Parmak uçlarında yükselip gözlerinden dökülen hayaletleri öptü nazikçe. 

Loki kollarını Wanda’nın beline sararak onu kendine çekti ve yüzünü sonbahar rengi saçlarına gömdü. Gözlerinden boşalan sonbahar yağmuru kızıl tutamlara damlıyordu. “Ya hiç affedemezsem, Wanda?” diye sordu perişan bir halde, daha önce kimseye göstermediği zayıf ve güçsüz yanını kolları arasındaki kadının yanında açığa çıkarmaktan en ufak bir tereddüt duymazken.

“O zaman dünyada gezinen yolunu kaybetmiş iki ölü oluruz ve Thor’un gazabı sonsuza kadar peşimizi bırakmaz.” Wanda’nın gülümseyen sesi teninde dolaştı usulca ve genç kadın ona daha da sıkı sarıldı yalnız olmadığını hissettirmek istercesine.

Loki de gülümsedi genç kadınla beraber ve kızıl saçlarına dudaklarını değdirdi. “Seni çok seviyorum.” Sesi hiç olmadığı kadar samimi, sözleri hiç olmadığı kadar gerçekti.

Bir sonbahar günü tanışmıştı Wanda’yla, bir sonbahar akşamı öpmüştü onu ilk defa, bir sonbaharda söylemişti Wanda ona affedilmeye değer olduğunu. Ve soğuk ve yağmurlu bir Mart gecesinde yaşadığı bir sonbaharda gerçekten inanıyordu Loki bu sözlerin doğruluğuna.


End file.
